Tiempo de libertad
by JonachoX
Summary: esta es la segunda parte de la trilogia de fics de las que escribo ojala sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

_**Tiempo de libertad:**_

Capitulo 1:

Dentro de una gran institución educativa, de amplios terrenos y estructuras monumentales, se extendía en su centro una pequeña plaza, en la cual 2 jóvenes recostados a la sombra de un árbol intentando evitar el calor se intercambias miradas de ternura, mientras que no sueltan sus libros de algebra avanzada – haber de nuevo – dijo la chica al joven que estaba postrado en sus piernas – heee… por que no mejor lo dejamos para otro día? – Murmuro el joven volviendo la vista a la chica de cabello pelirrojo, haciendo que esta le devolviese una mirada irónica pero a la vez tierna – sabes perfectamente que no podemos, el profesor me encargo como tutora, y además vamos por buen camino – infirió la joven – pero Kim... – mascullo el chico haciendo una cara de perrito en sufrimiento – hay Ron sabes que eso ya no funciona – sin caso el chico prosiguió con su cara de mártir – ha que diablos, esta bien, pero solo esta vez Ron, entendido? – luego se inclino y le beso la frente al chico – BOOYA!! – aulló de alegría el rubio – Booya!!! – se escucho una voz proveniente del bolsillo de Ron, luego apareció su ratopin asomando la cabeza – bien Rufus ya sabemos donde ir –el ratopin se subió al hombro del chico que se incorporaba del pasto – nacos!!!! – chilló el alegre roedor – Kim por su lado observaba la escena sonriendo, hasta que se escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de ellos..

Vaya, vaya pero si es Kim y su novio el perdedor – Kim se levanto con furia para encarar a – Bonnie, te han dicho que eres una persona muy desagradable, ya tuve que soportar que entraras a la misma universidad que nosotros, por que no mejor te mantienes alejada – dijo con un tono de sarcasmo e ira – Ho si perdona, no sabia que te molestara tanto, pero, yo no soy la que se va a casar con un perdedor – apuntando con su dedo índice a Ron – Hey! Yo no soy ningún perdedor – masculló el chico – claro que no, solo eres el tonto corredor del equipo de la universidad, sin mencionar que eres el menos valorado – reiteró la chica ya mas burlonamente que antes – OYE, gracias a Ron el equipo de fútbol a tenido muchas victorias!!! – gruño Kim cerrando los puños – si lo que digas, pero todos se preguntan, por que en vez de estar con el mariscal de campo, el cual al parecer tiene interés en ti, lo cual me repugna, prefieres estar con el chico naco quien lo único que hace es correr ya sea del equipo contrario o de su sombra – después Bonnie se alejo a grandes pasos y con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en su rostro – es una…..- se contenía Kim para no decir ninguna insolencia – tranquila, si a mí no me molesta por que debería molestarte a ti? – dijo su novio mientras la envolvía con sus brazos – por que Ron, no pienso dejar que nadie te pase por encima sin que tu hagas algo, y si tu no te defiendes entonces quien? – Ron la miro con ternura, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, hasta que ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno y pasional beso – me encanta que hagas eso – dijo ruborizada Kim, mientras se separaba de Ron – que cosa? Tal vez esto? – luego se acerco a Kim pero esta vez le beso el cuello, haciendo que ella se ruborizara mas que antes, la escena nuevamente fue interrumpida, por un sonido muy familiar – que hay Wade? – contesto Kim a través de su Kimmunicador de muñeca – hola Kim, Ron… les tengo buenas noticias – la pareja se miro con incredulidad – y que seria Wade? Naco noche doble? – Pregunto emocionado el rubio – mmm no, pero ya tengo listo su lugar para la boda – los jóvenes apenas escucharon la palabra se miraron tímidamente y se sonrojaron mucho – Wade tu sabes que lo tenemos planeado para el termino de la universidad la cual es en 2 años más – el chico genio solo sonrió – si lo se pero lo que conseguí fue un lugar muy bueno el cual solo se consigue con reservación de meses anteriores, y me fue difícil pero como habías salvado al hijo del dueño del lugar no tuvieron inconvenientes – Kim miro a Ron – ojala no sea mas que un simple anhelo – Wade solo los veía con impaciencia – bien el punto es que lo conseguí sin tener que pagar, y apenas ustedes terminen de estudiar… - Wade puso la musiquilla nupcial de fondo – WADE!!! – gritaron ambos jóvenes al unísono, después se corto la transmisión y apareció la hora en el kimmunicador – hoooo!! Demonios es tarde Kim debo ir a trabajar, me esperaras para cenar? – es una promesa – bien a mas tardar estaré a las 10:15 en el departamento - luego Ron le da un veloz beso en los labios y sube a su auto (si cambio la moto) dejando a Kim sola…

Bien supongo que no tengo apuro, iré a ver que hace Monique – Kim caminó hacia los estacionamientos y se subió en su auto morado y partió hacia el centro de Middleton

**Club banana, 15 minutos después**

Kim entra en la tienda la cual estaba abarrotada de gente (lo que por lo regular no era común) – que ocurre Monique? Por que tanta gente? – Intentando llegar al mesón de la caja registradora, en donde se encontraba su amiga – no te enteraste hay rebajas – Kim luego recordó que la empresa que abastece el club banana tuvo un bajón económico – es verdad, bien supongo que veré si hay algo interesante – dicho, Kim comienza a buscar en la tienda algo de su gusto, cuando de repente se da cuenta esta en la zona de ropa interior femenina de la tienda – como llegue hasta aquí? – se preguntaba la chica, cuando se disponía a irse vio un juego de lencería bastante llamativo, y no pudo evitar pensar que diría Ron si la viera con eso – pero que estoy pensando, ni siquiera puedo hablar con Ron sobre sexo por que se desmaya y se me pasa por la mente esto – después de un momento Kim se despide de Monique y sale con un conjunto de 3 pantalones y 2 camisetas nuevas – esto del compromiso me tiene algo sumida en un trance raro, mejor vuelvo a casa, haber si puedo sorprender a Ron con una comida – luego se marchó en dirección a su auto

**Compra inteligente 8:52 PM**

Ron miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared de la tienda y pensaba – todavía me queda una hora y 8 minutos para irme a casa - sin embargo el joven seguía animoso y con su habitual sonrisa – mejor iré a alimentar a las nutrias, Rufus cuídame la retaguardia ya sabes lo que paso la vez anterior – el joven se estremeció cuando recordó como decenas de nutrias asesinas le rasgaban los pantalones y la camisa dejándolo casi desnudo, su ratopin lo saco de trance con un golpe en la mejilla – si tienes razón no va pasar de nuevo – cuando Ron llegó donde estaban las nutrias una figura estaba con una bolsa en las manos dejándoles comida, y las criaturas totalmente sumisas como si fueran adorables gatitos – esto es raro – el joven se acercó a la figura y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca notó que era una chica de pelo castaño, de mediana estatura un poco mas baja que Ron unos ojos verdes esmeraldas semejantes a los de Kim pero estos demostraban una actitud tímida y unos rasgos faciales que la hacían calificar de hermosa – disculpa eres nueva aquí? – la interrumpió Ron, haciendo que esta pegara un grito ahogado y un pequeño salto – lo siento mucho – se disculpo el chico ayudando a levantar la comida que había quedado esparcida por el piso – perdona como te llamas? – pregunto la joven con un tono muy tímido de voz – me llamo Ronald pero dime Ron – le sonrió a la joven la cual se sonrojo bastante – me llamo Jennifer, y soy nueva aquí en la ciudad – volvió a decir en el mismo tono de voz, lo que desconcertó un poco a Ron – y dime estudiaras aquí en Middleton? – pregunto el chico el cual vio que debajo del uniforme de la compra inteligente se dejaba ver un emblema de una universidad – he bueno si de hecho mañana tendría que comenzar – Ron se levanto y luego le tendió la mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse del suelo, esta le tomó la mano y sintió una calidez muy agradable, sin mencionar que se había sonrojado nuevamente – y en cual universidad seria? – Infirió el joven – en la universidad estatal de Middleton – Ron sonrió y luego hablo – estamos en la misma universidad, jajaja que coincidencia, solo faltaría que estudies gastronomía – rió el joven simpáticamente – pues de hecho…. Yo estoy en gastronomía – mencionó la chica – wow que coincidencia – se sonrojó levemente Ron – bien entonces supongo que serás mi compañera de clases, además de Kim la cual solo tenemos una clase en común – la chica puso cara de extrañada ante el nombre de Kim – quien es Kim? – pregunto inocentemente – Kim Possible, acaso no sabes quien es? – la joven negó con la cabeza – es la mas grande heroína a salvado a tanta gente y tantas personas que ya perdí la cuenta, bueno también junto conmigo, además soy su novio – la chica se le ilumino la mirada – creo que algo había escuchado de eso, creo que si, y también su ayudante el que siempre pierde el pantalón – Ron se ruborizo un momento – no siempre lo pierdo – de un momento a otro una nutria de lanzó sobre Ron arrancándole los pantalones – maldición y estos eran nuevos – la joven se rió tímidamente.

Después de un rato de conversación Ron ve la hora y nota que son las 10:35 minutos – demonios estoy atrasado, había quedado en cenar con Kim – el joven se despidió de Jennifer y partió rumbo a su departamento

**10:58 PM departamento de Ron**

Kim me va a fusilar, le había prometido que cenaríamos juntos – el joven entro cautelosamente al departamento y todas las luces estaban apagadas dando un ambiente de tensión – no me gusta esto, Rufus enciende las luces por favor - pero apenas el ratopin las encendió Kim estaba parada frente a Ron de brazos cruzados y con una tenida semi formal

-llegaste tarde Ron- anuncio molesta – si pero…. Pero… Rufus tenia cosas que hacer – dijo el joven sin saber que hablar – a si? Entonces me tengo que enojar con tu ratopin tal vez? – ya entrando en tono de sarcasmo, lo que indicaba que en verdad estaba molesta – YA ESTA BIEN LO SIENTO – dijo de mala gana Ron – tampoco te enojes así además hubieras llamado antes por lo menos – bueno si talvez, lo lamento Kim es que estuve conversando con una chica nueva y… - como? Perdón repite lo ultimo – que estaba conversando con una chica nueva en Middleton? eso? – y se puede saber por que? – dijo Kim intentando eliminar la imagen mental de la ultima joven con la cual había conversado Ron y que al final casi los mata a ambos – a vamos Kim yo no me pongo así cuando tu conversas con los chicos de tu clase - si lo se Ron pero, es que eso me recuerda mucho a…- Eli? – si…. – dijo Kim bajando la vista – Ron le levanto la mirada y tomo su mano – tu sabes que ya nada nos va separar además, es solo una persona que conocí en la compra inteligente – trabaja hay también? – pregunto con tono de voz mas normal que antes – si, lo que me contó fue que su familia se mudo a Middleton para ver si pueden mejorar el nivel económico, y eso – a los oídos de Kim esa historia se le hacia algo parecida – y como se llama? – ya sin preocupación en la voz – Jennifer, así y también va en la misma universidad y clase que yo – o sea en gastronomía? – exacto – piensa tendré alguien con quien conversar durante las clases, mientras tu no estés – a Kim se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando pensaba que Ron nunca había sido una persona de muchos amigos la verdad, luego le esbozo una tierna sonrisa y lo besó dulcemente – pero de todas formas llama cuando vayas a llegar tarde, tu sabes… es algo de preocupación – Ron la miro tiernamente durante un momento luego la cargo en sus brazos – Ron pero que haces – dijo nerviosamente Kim – solo quiero divertirme un rato

La joven le sonrió y luego sus labios se juntaron nuevamente pero esta vez con mas pasión que antes

Te amo Ron – le dijo la chica cuando se separo del chico – y yo a ti Kim….

CONTINUARA….

Comentarios del autor:

La verdad esta parte del fic la tendré mas en Drama/Comedia ya que prefiero centrarme en la relación (pero no significa que no habrá acción y eso)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tiempo de libertad:**_

Capitulo 2:

A la mañana siguiente el Ron despierta animado, y con un dolor de cabeza increíble, luego siente un olor dentro de la habitación, algo nauseabundo como si estuviera pudriéndose, el chico se acercó a la fuente de la cual emanaba el repugnante aroma, apenas se inclinó sobre su ropa y la de Kim que estaba a los pies de la cama, una fuerte ráfaga lo golpeó haciéndole llorar los ojos "haaa… esto huele a amoniaco, alcohol" su ratopin quien se despertó por el movimiento de su amo sintió lo mismo que Ron y le lloró los ojos mientras chillaba "apesta" "si lo se amiguito, que demonios pasó aquí anoche?" dijo parándose de la cama y volteando para ver si Kim estaba su lado. No estaba hay, lo cual no sorprendió a Ron ya que con ese olor el mismo no sabia como pudo estar hay toda la noche.

Cuando salio de la habitación se topo con Kim "Ron creo que debemos hablar" luego lo olió "pero primero báñate yo ventilare la pieza y retirare las ropas" mientras hacia un gesto de repugnancia "he supongo" dijo algo atontado Ron sin saber bien que ocurría

Durante la ducha tuvo un leve malestar, una pequeña arcada, en la cual recordó algo de la noche anterior:

"_vamos Kim que puede pasar?" dijo el chico levantando una lata de cerveza "no lo se Ron, la verdad me he mantenido alejada de eso durante toda mi vida" pero el chico se sentó al lado de ella y cruzo sus brazos alrededor de la joven "una vez no le hace daño a nadie, además también seria mi primera vez en esta cosa, lo haremos juntos" Kim le dirigió una mirada tierna, luego asintió con la cabeza._

"o no!!! No lo creo….no puede ser…. Borrachera" pensó Ron despegando la cabeza que estaba apoyada en los azulejos de la pared del baño "pero por que Kim dijo que teníamos que hablar, si solo fue algo de borrachera, no creo que haya pasado algo mas…" el chico trago saliva "o si?" cuando terminó de bañarse, cerro las llaves de paso del agua y salio para secarse "no creo, que… posiblemente… no es una tontería, como podría creer que Kim y yo, haríamos algo así"

Una vez vestido y listo salio del baño con su habitual buen animo y dejando atrás toda mala vibra negativa que lo acomplejaba y molestaba " a si mucho mejor" mientras que se secaba el cabello con una toalla "Ron" el chico volteo para quedar frente a frente a su novia "a hola Kim pensé que estabas en la habitación" Kim no le despego la mirada seria "ocurre algo? Acaso tengo un moco en la nariz?" dijo metiéndose el dedo en su fosa nasal "Ron sabes que paso anoche?" le anuncio tajantemente Kim, Ron retomo la compostura y luego musitó "he no, eso intentaba recordar en la ducha pero solo se que tomamos una lata de cerveza" "una? No querrás decir unas??" "a que te refieres?" Kim se acerco al basurero y Ron vio con asombro como su novia sacaba unas 6 latas de cerveza vacías de este "o caray…." palideció Ron "pero por que estas tan molesta?" se atrevió por fin a preguntar, Kim lo miro de reojo luego se le acerco lentamente, el chico comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar tocando la pared "Ron sabes que paso después de esto?" "he no lo creo, tal vez Rufus sepa" al escuchar su nombre el alegra roedor salio del bolsillo y se postro en el hombro de su amo, luego negó con la cabeza "no" "Rufus nos dejarías a solas un momento?" dirigió la pregunta Kim al ratopin "heee si" luego se bajo y corrió al sillón y prendió el televisor.

"bien entonces?" mascullo el rubio "pues resulta que tu y yo después… he bueno" ahora Kim se encontraba sonrojada bastante "que? Tu y yo que? Vamos Kim me mata la impaciencia" la pelirroja intentaba decirle pero las palabras no le salían "nosotros hicimos…." Su frase fue cortada por el sonido del kimmunicador, Kim se apresuró a contestar algo nerviosa "que hay Wade?!" "que pasa Kim estas algo perturbada" "no no es nada la verdad jeje" el chico genio hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, después prosiguió "bueno si tu lo dices, Drakken a robado un piedra antigua de un museo" "alguna piedra mística?" "no una normal, pero al parecer esta iba a ser subastada por una gran suma de dinero" "le hacen falta fondos entonces??" "puede ser, pero ahora se localiza en Transilvania, su transporte llegará….ahora" la transmisión se cortó, mientras que una nave descendía al frente de los departamentos donde se encontraban los chicos

**Sobrevolando el Mediterráneo.**

"que bueno que Wade consiguió este practico jet, ultimo modelo, y mira….. Bocadillos" Ron corrió hacia la mesa para engullir lo primero que veía, hasta que reaccionó "un momento, tu me ibas a decir algo, y estabas muy nerviosa" Kim quien estaba mirando como Ron comía se sobresalto con la pregunta "he si bueno… jeje sobre eso Ron… ya no importa" Ron la miro suspicazmente "estas segura? A mi me huele que si importa" la joven desvió la mirada y luego dijo tímidamente en tono casi inaudible "la verdad si importa" "como dices?" preguntó Ron quien de nuevo se llenaba la boca con comida "no nada" le sonrió Kim hipócritamente.

"muy bien ya estamos llegando a Transilvania" dijo Zack el piloto "gracias por traernos Zack" "es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me salvaras de esos tejones alterados genéticamente" "no fue nada, solo un pedazo de carne y una jaula bien segura" "esos tejones quedaran en lo mas profundo de mi mente" dijo Ron en tono sombrío mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda "pero si solo te sacaron los pantalones" "si, pero me robaron mi dignidad" volvió a decir en el mismo tono, mientras Kim solo movía la cabeza con los ojos mirando al techo en señal de resignación.

**Guarida de Drakken.**

Dentro del malévolo antro el cual estaba lleno de maquinaria extraña se vislumbraban 2 figuras al final de un largo pasillo "y dígame Drakken, ahora que robo la piedra que va a hacer?" "he bueno simplemente la verdad la robamos por que seria un bonito adorno en el patio no crees?" Shego lo miro con desden e impotencia, pero con algo de dulzura "usted no cambia, verdad?" después la chica de melena negra se sienta en un sillón a mirar televisión "vamos Shego algo de apoyo" la chica no le respondió "bien como quieras" y el azul villano se sentó de brazos cruzados al lado de ella en señal de inmadures

**Dentro de los conductos de aire de la guarida.**

"ahora Ron explícame por que te dejé ir delante de mi en los conductos?" el chico volteo la cabeza y le sonrió "por que te quiero probar algo" "y eso seria?" "que siempre que la persona que va hasta atrás le pasan cosas malas" "ya?" "por favor Kim sabes que es cierto siempre que voy detrás de ti me ocurren las peores cosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!!!!" El chico no completo la frase ya que cayo por una rendija que conectaba a la sala principal de la guarida "ouch" "estas bien Ron!?" pregunto preocupada su novia "define bien" su mini charla no duro mucho ya que un as de luz verde paso rozando la cabeza de Kim, la que había empezado a bajar del conducto de aire "bien, al fin algo de diversión" dijo triunfante Shego "será mejor que devuelvan la piedra que robaron" dijo con firmeza Kim "no lo creo princesita" luego cargo su mano con plasma verde listo para el ataque, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la joven fue golpeada por una certera patada voladora que impacto en su pecho, cuando se recuperó del golpe vio que su agresor no era Kim si no "Bufón?" preguntó Shego sin creérselo, al igual que ella Kim estaba sorprendida por el veloz movimiento de su novio, a pesar de haber visto como había mejorado durante el ataque de hace 2 años de los experimentos de el comandante, ahora era diferente tenia un aire similar al de Kim solo que era complementado con su rones esencial, sus movimientos eran mas veloces que los de ella pero con un estilo de kung fu del mono "vaya creo que mi Ron a mejorado demasiado" pensó sonriendo Kim "a demonios, este mocoso como mejoro tanto" gemía Shego intentando evitar los veloces golpes del rubio, hasta que Ron pego una patada baja sacando de equilibrio a Shego y tumbándola en el piso totalmente agotada, casi sin fuerzas "…ahora dime…. Como fue que mejoraste tanto…." Dijo entre dientes "la verdad no lo se" respondió el chico con su habitual tono de voz, luego camino hacia Drakken, el cual se ocultaba detrás de una almohada "no me golpees… llévense la roca… pero nada de golpes por favor" ya casi llorando "vamos Drakken que paso?... antes era divertido luchar contigo" dijo Kim acercándose a su novio, esa frase hizo que el villano se pusiera rápidamente de pie con una mirada de ira "que paso? Que paso? Quieres saber? Desde lo de la invasión, solo he tenido invitaciones de instituciones científicas" "y eso tiene de malo??" pregunto la pelirroja "se supone que soy un villano, mis secuaces renunciaron, los demás villanos me ven ya no como un par, y sin mencionar que no puedo hacer nada sin que salga…" la frase fue cortada bruscamente por unos pétalos que salieron del cuello azul de Drakken "pétalos de mi cuello" se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano "creo que tiene muchos problemas Kim" dijo Ron al oído de la chica "si tienes razón será mejor irnos con la piedra" le susurro esta

Luego ambos jóvenes salieron por la entrada principal con la piedra robada mientras Drakken gritaba en un monologo que pareciera que hubiera ensayado muchas veces…

**4 horas después, Middleton**

Kim y Ron caminaban por el parque central disfrutando su tarde libre "haaa que tranquilidad" dijo el chico recostándose en el pasto "si y mucha" dijo con algo de tristeza Kim" imitando el gesto de Ron y sentándose a su lado, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su novio "ocurre algo Kim?" preguntó Ron, ya que no era normal ver así a la joven "la verdad si, pero es algo de nostalgia" "nostalgia?" "si Ron, lo que ocurre….." se sonrojó bastante Kim "vamos dime, tu sabes que ahora no hay secretos entre nosotros" "si lo se…. Bueno lo que pasa es que recuerdo cuando teníamos 4 años y jugábamos como si no hubiera un futuro, recuerdas eso?" Ron levanto la vista mirando el cielo "si, solo pienso que hace tan solo unos años se me hacia repugnante pensar que pudiera salir contigo…." "que estas insinuando con repugnante?" le cortó Kim secamente "no con repugnante me refiero que como amigos me resultaba difícil pensar en eso" "ósea que nunca se te ocurrió que pudiéramos terminar así?" ya despegándose del hombro de Ron "no no me refiero a eso, lo que digo que cuando éramos amigos se me hacia difícil pensar que una persona como tu se fijara en alguien como yo" eso ultimo tranquilizo a Kim "lo siento Ron, es que ando un poco sentimental" se disculpo ella, luego le dirigió una cara de perrito al rubio, y este le correspondió con un tierno beso.

Kim mientras se besaba con Ron no podía evitar pensar en lo que quería decirle en la mañana y simplemente no pudo, ya hubiera sido por la interrupción de Wade o cualquier cosa, es algo tan importante que podría llevar su relación pre-marital a un nivel mas alto, pero que pensaría Ron? Como reaccionaria ante la noticia, esa problemática daba vueltas en su cabeza hasta que se separo de Ron "he Ron hay algo que quiero decirte" "y que seria?" Kim trago saliva, y estaba dispuesta a hablar cuando sonó la alarma del reloj de Ron "o demonios es tarde!!!!" se exalto poniéndose rápidamente de pie "que ocurre?" pregunto extrañada Kim y algo asustada por la reacción del chico "hoy nombran a un gerente de sección en la compra inteligente y puede que sea yo" sonrió, luego beso a Kim en los labios nuevamente y se alejo a paso apresurado, dejando nuevamente a su chica sola…. "si claro…. adiós" mientras hacia un gesto leve con la mano en señal de despedida

**15 minutos después, en la Compra Inteligente.**

Ron intentaba pasar por entre la multitud de empleados que se reunían para escuchar al supervisor de turno, cuando logro obtener un buen lugar se dio cuenta que Jennifer estaba al lado suyo "vaya hola Jen" la chica se volteo inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre, y sonrió súbitamente al darse cuenta que era Ron "hola Ron me preguntaba donde estabas" "a bueno estaba salvando al mundo de un villano floripondio desganado y resentido" la chica soltó una risilla tímidamente el comentario de Ron, el cual le sonrió.

"bien sean todos los empleados bienvenidos…. Como sabrán ahora es cuando se escoge al gerente de sección de la compra inteligente y el elegido es" el supervisor saco un sobre amarillo de su bolsillo y lo abrió luego leyó en voz alta "Ronald Imparable" los empleados comenzaron a aplaudir y las golpes en la espalda de felicitación llovían sobre Ron el cual estaba tan feliz que se había olvidado de Kim por un momento y abrazo a Jen de la felicidad, la chica rápidamente se ruborizo mucho…

Después de un llenado de papeleo formal, a Ron se le dio a elegir a un ayudante "así señor Imparable ahora que es gerente de sección deberá elegir a un ayudante, para que lo auxilie en lo que le haga falta" el chico después de revisar varios expedientes laborales se topo con el de Jennifer, lo ojeo un momento y luego musitó "la elijo a ella" "bien desde mañana comenzara a trabajar, ahora puede irse" el chico salio del cuarto del cuarto de administración y al salir la primera persona que ve es a "Jen!!" la chica se sobresaltó como lo había hecho antes "a lo siento no quería escuchar pero… he bueno adiós" cuando comenzó a caminar fue frenada por un mano sobre su hombro, se dio vuelta y vio como Ron le sonreía ampliamente "a partir de mañana trabajaremos juntos" la chica se sintió cómoda con el comentario de un modo extraño pero cómoda al fin y al cabo "si jefe" "jefe?" "he bueno supongo que como eres mi superior yo…" "no te preocupes solo dime Ron" la chica sonrió con ternura y se ruborizó.

**Departamento de Ron 20 minutos después.**

"ooooo siiii!!!!!!!" se escuchó un grito de júbilo en los pasillos del edificio, varias cabezas se asomaron para ver como Ron caminaba triunfante hacia su departamento "que paso Ronald? Alguien murió o que?" pregunto el vecino de Ron, Jake un chico de unos 21 años de edad cabello rebelde y ojos café claro "pues la verdad no, es algo de lo mejor, ahora me ascendieron en el trabajo" Jake le hizo un gesto de animo con la mano y luego cerró su puerta "bien ahora es tiempo de decirle a Kim" se dijo animoso

Cuando entró en el departamento se topó con Monique la cual estaba saliendo en ese preciso momento "a hola Monique" la chica solo le dirigió una mirada entre de desdén y cariño "Ron tienes que hablar con Kim" el chico desconcertado vio en dirección hacia donde estaba su novia, la cual se notaba que había llorado levemente "es algo muy grave?" preguntó preocupado Ron "la verdad no, pero Kim no sabe como tomaras la noticia" después Monique salió del departamento, el ambiente en la sala de estar era tenso como si ambas personas no se conocieran, el chico tomó la iniciativa y se sentó al lado de su novia "seguramente era lo que me quería decir antes de irme a la compra inteligente" pensó el rubio, luego de cavilar un momento musitó "Kim que ocurre?" la chica levanto la vista hacia Ron "hay algo que quería conversar contigo de hace un par de días" …

CONTINUARA

Comentarios del autor: bueno la verdad la continuación de esto se demorara aprox. 3 días x algo de pruebas en la universidad, pero luego retomo mi velocidad de publicación habitual máx. 2 días de espera =D

El prox capi colocare algo que tal vez no sea muy de Ron (que le vamos a hacer es un fic xD)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tiempo de libertad:**_

Capitulo 3:

Cuando los ojos verdes esmeralda de la joven se posaron sobre los café nítido del joven que tenia delante de él, no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Aunque fuera imperceptible para su receptor ella sentía un peso que la acongojaba, un peso que si se lo sacaba de encima pronto amenazaba con estallar y cambiar la paz que se había generado con el pasar de los años, entre ambos jóvenes…

" y entonces que es?" preguntó Ron ante la mirada de Kim, la cual era de incertidumbre, la chica suspiró, trago saliva y pronunció "Ron la noche que tomamos por primera vez…" "si fue algo raro lo sé, nunca más lo haremos" prometió Ron y cortando la frase de su novia "no es eso…" bajo la mirada "entonces que?" reiteró el rubio "nosotros, estábamos tan, borrachos, o por lo menos tú que lo que paso fue…" el chico se comía las uñas de las manos por desesperación al no saber que diría su novia, o tal vez lo sabia y simplemente no quiera creerlo "tuvimos, nuestra primera relación…" sentenció Kim ruborizándose mucho, luego levanto la vista y esperaba que el chico pecoso se desmayara como habitualmente lo hacia, pero esta vez nada paso, extrañada levanto la vista y notó como Ron tenia una cara entre espanto, y satisfacción, como si hubiera ganado el Súper Tazón en el ultimo segundo de partido, y también como si hubiera visto un bebe nacer (lo que el pensaba que seria lo mas tétrico del mundo) "Ron?" la chica movió la mano enfrente de el, pero este no reaccionó seguía con la mirada perdida, Kim lo tocó con el dedo y el chico se desplomo en el sillón.

Sus ojos enfocaban hacia el techo, mientras sus labios le temblaban "Ki… Kim me estas diciendo que tu…. Y… y yo, hicimos…..eso?" la chica asintió con la cabeza, después de un momento incómodo de silencio Ron recuperó la compostura, y le pidió a Kim que le explicara como fue "bueno, al principio tu solo estabas cariñoso casi normal, pero después el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto, y yo cedí ante …. He… bueno dejémoslo hasta hay" "Kim yo lo lamento mucho, no quería hacerte eso" anuncio Ron a todas luces, viendo que Kim no estaba enojada sino mas bien, contenta "Ron no te das cuenta?" el chico volvió la vista y negó con la cabeza "esto significa que ya hay más que una unión física entre nosotros, ahora estamos mas conectados como pareja" desde que había entrado en el departamento esa tarde, esa fue la primera vez que Ron sonrió normalmente ante el comentario de Kim "entonces no estoy en problemas?" "no para nada" le sonrió Kim, luego le plantó un tierno beso.

Cuando se separó de Ron le susurró al oído "pero espero que la próxima vez estés mas conciente de lo que haces" le dijo con un tono pícaro, y como se esperaran las palabras son mas fuertes que los hechos para Ron, el cual se desmayó totalmente ruborizado

**Al día siguiente, en la universidad.**

Kim y Ron entran en la institución tomados de la mano, como habitualmente lo hacían, pero esta vez despedían al caminar un ambiente reconfortante "bien amor, aquí yo me voy" dijo el chico señalando la puerta de una sala "bien entonces nos veremos al almuerzo?" "tenlo por seguro" después la joven le da un raudo beso en los labios y luego se aleja a paso apresurado.

Cuando Ron ingresa en el salón, en este reinaba un mundo de aromas agradables, y la primera figura que apareció frente a él, fue la maestra, una señora canosa, de aspecto apacible unos grandes ojos amarillo pardo y labios fruncidos "bienvenido Ronald, te esperábamos" el chico hizo un ademán de saludo y se dispuso a sentarse en su regular puesto de trabajo gastronómico, luego la puerta nuevamente fue abierta y por esta ingresó "Jen!!" saludo Ron desde su mesa "parece jovencita que conoce a Ronald" dijo mirando fijamente a Jennifer "puedes sentarte junto a él por ahora" la chica sonrió ampliamente y se postró al lado del rubio.

"como haz estado?" " he pues la verdad, no ha pasado mucho desde ayer" se encogió de hombros la chica "ni siquiera un pequeño anectoda?" "bueno si algo que paso cuando venia para acá" Ron la miraba con ojos expectantes esperando a que contara su pequeño percance "cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de la universidad un perro que me había seguido durante unas calles se orinó en mi zapato" Ron hizo un esfuerzo por evitar carcajearse, aunque el no tuviera mucha moral para reírse, ya que la verdad a que chico se le salen los pantalones mas veces de las que come en el día?, así que se evitó la vergüenza y solo murmuro "que pena por el zapato" ambos chicos rieron.

Durante la clase Ron pudo apreciar los grandes dotes culinarios de su nueva amiga, y se sorprendió bastante al ver una receta que le costaba trabajo preparar, para Jen era como un juego "wow eres buena" la chica se sonrojó ante el comentario. Una vez sonada la campana, la que indicaba el momento favorito de Ron, el chico y su amiga partieron hacia la cafetería para almorzar, y como se esperaba hay estaba Kim apartando espacio junto con Monique "vaya, quien es ella Ron?" dijo algo sorprendida la chica de pelo negro "es una amiga, de la clase" "y además asistente del nuevo gerente de sección" anuncio Jen completando la idea "gerente de sección?" preguntó Monique "no me contaste eso ayer Ron" dijo Kim, mirando con algo de antipatía a la chica "a si lo siento Kim, bueno ayer me eligieron, para ser el nuevo gerente de sección en la compra inteligente" dijo triunfante el chico con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver la cara de su novia "ocurre algo Kim?" la chica le hizo un ademán para que la siguiese y cuando estuvieron a una distancia aceptable para que no los oyeran, Kim suspiro "Ron, por que no me habías dicho eso?" el chico recordando los acontecimientos anteriores dice "pues por que creo que me desmaye después, y no pude contarte, por que teníamos que hablar" "bueno entiendo eso, pero…" desviando la vista a la mesa, donde estaban Monique y Jennifer " quien es ella y por que dijo asistente del nuevo gerente de sección?" "bueno primero ella es la de la que te había contado, la chica nueva que estudia en la misma clase que yo y también trabaja en la compra inteligente, y la elegí para que sea mi ayudante" Kim hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado ante el comentario, y quien podría culparla, ya casi perdió a Ron una vez hace 2 años por culpa de una estudiante nueva y ahora no solo es compañera de clases si no que también trabajara con su novio. A Kim le palpitaba la vena de la sien pero se abstuvo de decir un comentario desagradable "bueno Ron confío en ti" se limito a decir, mientras que su novio se le dibujaba una tierna sonrisa "gracias Kim, además cualquier duda que tengas pregúntale a Rufus, el roedor apenas escucho su nombre salio del bolsillo de su amo y se sentó en su hombro he hizo un gesto militar de Si Señor. "aja" la pelirroja que se calmo al ver el gesto de su novio, luego volvieron a sentarse a la mesa para charlar.

"vaya se demoraron" se quejo Monique "la comida se estaba enfriando" dijo Jen "a si lo siento es que era algo de "pareja" solamente" anuncio Kim recalcando la palabra pareja al hablar "a bueno, y Kim dime que tienes pensado hacer cuando termines la carrera?" pregunto inocentemente Jen, esperando alguna típica respuesta de tal vez comience a trabajar, o me tomare un año sabático para descanso o algo por el estilo "he bueno la verdad Ron y yo teníamos planeamos, casarnos" dijo muy sonrojada la chica "UUUUUAAAAUUUUU!!!" chillo Jen de la emoción, aunque dejando escuchar un imperceptible hilo de tristeza "pero no serán muy jóvenes aun?" reitero la chica, la pareja se miro al mismo tiempo y luego contestaron al unísono "no para nada" "por lo menos a Ron le falta un año para terminar y en cuanto a mi bueno, 2 años mas pero son pequeños detalles…" dijo alegre Kim, Monique que también tenia dudas acerca de ese asunto, se sorprendió bastante ante la seguridad y firmeza de la desición su amiga "bueno será mejor que no olvides las invitaciones de boda" anuncio en tono burlón, durante el resto del receso los jóvenes continuaron platicando, y conocieron mas a Jen "creo que es hora de la ultima clase del día, nos vemos mas tarde entonces" se despidió Monique, alejándose por el pasillo "bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos también" musito el rubio, mientras bostezaba "Ron tápate la boca" le reprocho su novia "a no importa Kim, como si fuera a entrar un mosca" se rió el chico somnoliento "algún día te pasara y yo estaré hay para reírme Sr. Imparable" le jugueteo la pelirroja

**2 minutos después, pasillos**

"vamos Ron apresúrate" le decía Jen al ver al rubio casi dormido mientras caminaba "a por dios Ron" luego lo ayudo y le tomo la mano para que avanzara mas rápido… la escena no paso desapercibida por una figura en la entrada de una sala "vaya al parecer el Bufón tiene nueva "novia"" se rió un momento y luego entro en el salón

"por favor Ron esto no es cómodo, despierta" "no… 5 minutos mas" "que demonios tenia la comida de la cafetería?" dijo intentando recordar que comió Ron "sabes esos panquecitos con moras azules estaban deliciosos" decía el rubio "panquecitos? Te refieres a los que estaban encima de la barra de verduras?" "supongo" murmuro semi despierto el chico "pero Ron esos son para las personas hiperactivas, sirven para relajarlos y mantenerlos atentos en clases" le reprendió Jen ya abriendo la puerta del salón.

Una vez sentados Ron se desploma sobre la mesa a Dormir "no me lo creo" dijo la chica mientras que del bolsillo de Ron salio Rufus y se paro en la mesa "mmm" movió la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de resignación "he Rufus cierto?" le dijo la chica al roedor falto de pelo, el ratopin asintió con la cabeza "podrías tomar notas de la clase para que Ron no le falte materia?" "aja" chillo mientras sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz del bolso de su dueño "que eficiencia" le sonrió al roedor.

**2 horas después.**

La clase ya había finalizado y Ron estaba despertando "huh? Donde estoy?" se pregunto el chico sobándose los ojos con el puño "hasta que despertaste Ron" "Jen?" luego de que la chica le explicara lo que ocurrió en la clase (y lo de los panquecitos) el chico solo se rió tímidamente, después vio su reloj "a me lleva el diablo!!!!... estamos tarde para el trabajo" "y Kim?" "ella entenderá, además le dejare un mensaje" ambos chicos se movieron entre el gentío de estudiantes que salían de los salones de clases a esa hora , cuando llegaron al estacionamiento abordaron el auto de Ron y partieron en dirección a la Compra Inteligente… mientras que desde una pequeña plaza cercana la misma figura de antes veía los acontecimientos "parece que el Bufón ya se olvido completamente de Kim" "BONNIE!!!" la llamaron unas 3 chicas rubias "que ocurre?" "iremos al centro comercial, vienes con nosotros?" "no tengo algo que hacer" dijo con tono maligno…

**20 minutos después, Compra Inteligente.**

Jen y Ron llegan de milagro a tiempo, se ponen sus respectivas chaquetas de empleados, solo que la de Ron es amarilla con rayas negras ahora.

"Jen te quería preguntar algo" la chica lo miro con inocencia y espero "como le hiciste para alimentar a las nutrias?" la chica lo vio algo incrédula "y por que preguntas?" "pues esas, cosas, son malignas" "esas cosas son animales Ron, además no se que tienen de peligrosas una lindas criaturitas peludas" "si claro lindas…" dijo con ironía el chico.

**Universidad de Middleton.**

Kim salía de su clase de economía avanzada y se aproximo a una banca en el centro del patio de la universidad "donde estará Ron?" luego sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, y sacó su celular, el cual aparecía mensaje recibido "de quien será?"

_Kim lamento no haberte esperado pero como ahora soy gerente me cambiaron el horario de ingreso al trabajo, así que nos veremos en la noche, saludos Ron y Jen_

Cuando termino de leer le quedo un nudo en la garganta "Ron y Jen?" pensaba la chica, pero no duro mucho sus pensamientos celosos por que fue interrumpida por una desagradable e inesperada aparición "al parecer estas tomando esto muy tranquila o no?" Kim se volteo e hizo un gesto de desagrado "que quieres Bonnie?" "bueno solo me preocupo por ti, y tu bienestar" dijo con sarcasmo "mira si no tienes nada que decir mejor lárgate" se molesto la pelirroja "pero si tengo algo que decir, bueno mas bien preguntar" extrañada Kim responde "y que es?" "bueno acaso tu y el chico naco rompieron?" a Kim se le revolvió el estomago con la pregunta "acaso no sabes que estamos planeando casarnos?" "si lo sabia, pero al parecer tu noviecillo esta mas interesado en esa chica nueva, que en ti" "que quieres decir?" "pues que vi como el iba feliz caminando por el pasillo tomado de la mano con esta chica, sin importarle mucho que otras personas los vieran" "no digas estupideces, Ron y yo estamos unidos, nadie nos puede separar" "si como digas…" luego se alejó de la misma forma que había aparecido "es tan desagradable esa arpía" pero después de reflexionar un momento y recordar el enunciado del mensaje se preguntaba si en verdad Ron… no, no podría ser estaba pensando sobre Ron la persona que le prometió fidelidad y amor no podía estar pensando así sobre él "seguramente es uno de sus entupidos planes para que pelee con Ron" se dijo auto incentivándose confianza…

Así fueron pasando los días, y Kim veía como mas y mas Ron y Jen además de tener muchos gustos similares como comer hasta llenarse en el buen nacho, los juegos de rol que tanto fascinaban al joven y los comics. Su amistad crecía en tan poco tiempo, hasta el punto que Kim pensó que ella nunca había tenido esa confianza cuando Ron era su amigo

**Casa de Monique**

"Monique siento que estoy perdiendo a Ron" dijo la chica pelirroja "vamos amiga Ron te ha dado muchas razones para que confíes en el o no?" "bueno pues si pero…" Kim no supo que decir, por que realmente su novio nunca le había dado razones reales por las que debiera desconfiar "lo ves Kim, solo son ideas tuyas" dijo su amiga mientras se recostaba en la cama en una pose mas cómoda "si tienes razón…" anuncio la joven con un dejo de tristeza "entonces dale al chico, el amor que se merece" sentencio Monique con una sonrisa, a la cual Kim le correspondió "si es verdad" dijo mas animada, dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

**Departamento de Ron y Kim**

El chico se encontraba en la cocina preparando comida para la semana cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta "no creo que sea Kim ella tiene llaves de la casa" cuando abrió la puerta Jen le salto abrazándolo fuertemente, creando un ambiente algo incomodo para el chico "Ron estoy tan feliz!!" decía la chica sin soltarlo " y que paso?" "pues recuerdas las referencias que diste de mi al gerente general" "a si sobre como manejar las nutrias" "no tontín, sobre mi procedimiento de trabajo" " a eso, bueno que pasó?" la chica finalmente lo soltó.

"pues que gracias a eso, me aumentaron el sueldo al triple ya que también ellos verificaron las referencias y mi trabajo es admirable dentro de la Compra Inteligente" el chico le sonrió ampliamente y la invito a pasar "todavía no me lo creo, estoy tan contenta"

Después de un rato de charlas sobre la compra inteligente prendieron la televisión para ver si había algo bueno que ver, pero sin resultado alguno así que la volvieron a apagar "que raro que Kim se demore tanto" dijo el chico mirando el reloj de pared "seguramente tuvo algún inconveniente" mencionó mientras se ponía de pie "Ron yo debo irme o si no después se me hace tarde" "bien" el chico le abrió la puerta amablemente "bueno supongo que nos veremos mañana" la chica asintió con la cabeza "heee… Ron debo agradecerte mucho" dijo sonrojándose "por que?" "por que gracias a ti, me subieron el sueldo, además eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca" Ron no sabia que contestarle a la joven ya que nadie nunca le había sido tan agradecido en su vida, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar por que Jen lo abrazo con fuerza y el chico le devolvió el abrazo, no era un abrazo de pareja si no era de una relación de profunda y creciente amistad, algo que nunca Kim le había hecho sentir cuando ellos aun eran amigos "pero que demonios pasa aquí!!!?" se escucho desde afuera de la puerta ambos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente y vieron Kim los observaba "heee… Kim esto no es lo que parece" gimoteó el joven "Ron lo lamento, mejor me voy" Jen luego salió del departamento corriendo "entonces dime que es!!" le gruño molesta la chica "fue solo una abrazo de amigos es todo, ella estaba feliz por que gracias a mi consiguió un aumento" se excusaba Ron "claro, tu esperas que me crea eso?" "me estas llamando mentiroso?" se molesto el chico, mientras Kim cerraba la puerta de un golpe detrás de ella "pues al parecer si" ya el ambiente se tornaba hostil, las miradas fulminantes de Kim le llegaban a Ron pero este no podía dejar que ella lo supiera… "a claro siempre soy yo el que carga con la culpa y se lleva los malos momentos" "tu eres el Sr. Sociable que hace amistad con la primera chica que se te cruza" "entonces perdona por intentar tener amigos" esa frase le dolió a Kim pero no dijo nada "además yo no hice nada cuando en la preparatoria tu me ocultaste en el armario del conserje para que le hicieras ojito al mayor idiota que piso la tierra" con ese comentario Ron sabia que había pisado territorio enemigo "nunca me queje, bueno un poco, pero nunca te hice problemas cuando un chico en la universidad o donde sea quería hablar contigo, al principio era celoso lo admito pero nunca deje que se nublara mi juicio, y si crees que soy tan poco confiable entonces porque estas conmigo?" ya Ron encolerizado se descargaba de sus emociones que por mucho tiempo se había guardado, Kim por su lado lo miraba con ojos vidriosos y resentimiento por el ultimo comentario de Ron "ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!" le gritó acompañado de una bofetada, después Kim salio del departamento dejando al rubio completamente solo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tiempo de libertad:**_

Capitulo 4:

En el ambiente de la habitación se podía respirar una indescriptible agonía y angustia, y en medio de esta, un joven, que había creído que quería a una persona durante mas de 4 años y por un comentario al aire, había perdido lo que mas amaba en su vida, por un simple comentario que se había reprimido durante bastante tiempo… "soy un idiota" se decía para si mismo el chico mientras se desplomaba en el sillón, con la mirada perdida en el techo de su departamento, luego de un momento sin movimiento alguno y a pesar del esfuerzo de su amigo roedor por animarlo con algunos nacos que estaban sobre la mesa, el rubio estaba en un trance en el que solo pensaba en lo ocurrido

"por que le dije eso… por que… yo sin ella no puedo vivir, pero por que me moleste tanto… son los típicos problemas de celos que comúnmente teníamos con Yori, pero por que tenia que llegar a esto…nunca pensé que le diría ese estúpido resentimiento... pero por que no me creyó lo de Jen? Acaso los celos la cegaron?"

Todo esto y muchas otras preguntas nublaban la cabeza del joven, sin poder encontrar la respuesta a ninguna de ellas, luego de un momento de cavilar, decide hablar primero con Jen para aclarar las cosas, así que sale en dirección a su hogar…

**Calles de Middleton.**

La chica por su lado manejaba sin rumbo, solo quería olvidar la imagen de su mejor amigo y novio abrazándose con una completa extraña, que invadió su vida y desde que llegó no había podido tener casi ningún momento a solas con Ron, pero eso ya no le importaba mucho, ya que después del comentario hiriente del joven ya no quería saber nada mas de el por ahora. Cuando Kim se dio cuenta se encontraba al frente de la casa de Monique, ya que tal vez sin querer sabía que quería algo de apoyo en ese momento

**15 minutos después.**

"Entonces que ocurrió" dijo Monique sentándose en la cama frente a su amiga "es algo que quisiera olvidar" pronuncio Kim con una voz totalmente sumisa y melancólica "lo siento amiga, pero me vas a contar lo que ocurrió te guste o no" la pelirroja suspiro hondo y empezó el relato, para cuando acabó de relatar los hechos Monique le dice tajante "entonces no le creíste a Ron?" la chica asintió con la cabeza "Kim ya se te olvido lo que hablamos antes de que te fueras hace unas horas? Ron es confiable, además recuerda que el se desvive por ti, y que mejor ejemplo que el collar que llevas puesto" apenas la chica dejo de hablar la pelirroja puso su mano sobre el denario que le había regalado Ron hace ya 2 años, cuando lo hizo sintió los pensamientos del joven en el momento que el le hizo el comentario que la hirió "eso fue raro" "que cosa?" "no nada" dijo evitando la mirada de su amiga "y entonces que harás?" dijo Monique retomando el tema. Kim luego de meditar un momento le dice "supongo que puedo darle un segunda oportunidad" "esa si que es mi amiga" le sonrió la chica de pelo negro "pero te podría pedir un favor?" "si claro Kim" "podría pasar la noche aquí?" Monique le hizo un gesto burlón "claro pero pregunto por que?" "pues la verdad ya es tarde y esperare hasta mañana para arreglar las cosas, además necesito pensar que decirle a Ron" "hay… Kim" se rió levemente su amiga.

**Casa de Jen.**

Ron descendía de su auto frente a una casa bastante amplia color verde limón "bien, solo aclarare las cosas y después me disculpo con Kim" dijo el rubio mientras que de su bolsillo se asomaba Rufus "aja" chillo el roedor "aquí voy" suspiro, y luego tocó el timbre, después de un momento la puerta se abrió y Jen quien sostenía una taza de café y vestía una bata de levantar se sonrojó ante la inesperada visita "RON!!!" se sobresalto "he puedo pasar?"

**5 minutos después sala de estar.**

"Entonces que fue lo que ocurrió después?" pregunto Jen con una mirada triste que no despegaba del suelo "Kim se enojó bastante, y dudo mucho que me quiera volver a dirigir la palabra" gimió el chico ya casi sin consuelo "además la herí con un estúpido comentario, y ella no tenia la culpa de sentir celos ya que cualquier persona normal, pensaría lo mismo si viera su novio o novia haciendo lo que hacia yo" "pero tu se lo explicaste cierto?" "si pero no me creyó y eso me dolió más, ya que pensé que teníamos una sólida confianza mutua" dijo con algo de gracia en el comentario "a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor seguir como amigos" "vamos Ron anímate, el mundo no se va a acabar sólo por que una chica te dejó" el joven levanto la vista con algo de molestia "a que te refieres?" "que hay muchas otras mujeres que matarían por estar con un chico tan atento y confiable como lo eres tu" dijo ruborizándose bastante "me estas diciendo que te gusto?" pregunto Ron mirando a los ojos a Jen, esta evito la mirada y respondió con dificultad en tono casi inaudible o eso pensó ella "supongo que si…" luego hubo un incomodo silencio bastante prolongado el cual Ron rompió "he bueno me debo ir" apenas terminó la frase se apresuró a salir y abordar su auto, dejando a la chica atrás… "que tonta fui como pude decirle eso… soy una tonta, tonta, tonta" decía reiteradamente mientras se golpeaba con una almohada.

**25 minutos después.**

Ron estaba recostado en su cama con la vista pegada en el techo, había optado por evitar a Kim un tiempo y ordenar los sucesos en su cabeza:

"no puede ser que le guste a Jen, bueno ella es bastante linda y tenemos mucho en común pero…. No, no, no como puedo siquiera pensar en eso, mi otra mitad es Kim ella siempre a estado conmigo, a pesar de que no tuvimos este tipo de relación cuando éramos amigos, teníamos algo especial que se forjó con 12 años de buen entendimiento…" el chico mantuvo el silencio sin mover un músculo "ya no se que sentir"

**Al día siguiente en la universidad.**

El chico estaba sentado en su puesto de la única clase que compartía con Kim además de Jen "no podría haber pedido un peor momento" se sobaba la cabeza, mientras que su ratopin lo miraba con tristeza "huu…" luego el animalito se volteo y vio como 2 figuras se sentaban al lado de Ron, en los puestos contiguos (ya que las mesas eran separadas), el chico levanto la vista sin mucha gana para ver quien había llegado "Kim…" después movió la cabeza hacia su otro lado "Jen…" ambas chicas lo miraban con mucha alegría, solo que la sonrisa de Jen era como si la fingiera. Lo que a Ron le pareció extraño fue que el pensaba que la pelirroja no le hablaría nunca más "genial, esto es mas que genial, es perfecto, no solo tendré la presión mental si no que tengo que elegir entre ellas 2, que mas me podría arruinar la vida?" pensaba el chico, cuando entró el profesor cargando unas hojas de papel "chicos, prepárense examen sorpresa" anuncio con alegría el senil maestro "tenia que ser" se lamentaba el joven golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa "Ron?" el chico miro hacia un costado "podríamos hablar después de clases?" le dijo Kim, el rubio tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza a lo que ella le respondió con una tierna sonrisa "muy bien esto es raro, ayer casi me vuela la cabeza de una cachetada y ahora esta como si nada" se decía para sus adentros el joven…

A medida que el salón se iba vaciando, ya que el que terminaba el examen se podía retirar, al final sólo quedaban 3 personas; Ron, Kim y Jen

Y con el pasar de los segundos al chico se le formaba una piedra en el estomago y cuando volteaba a mirar a Kim esta lo miraba con ternura, y cuando lo hacia para ver a Jen ella le hacia el mismo gesto solo que con un dejo de tristeza "por dios, ambas son muy parecidas" pensaba el chico sin poder concentrarse en la ultima pregunta "bien mejor termino esta cosa y luego pienso en lo demás… a ver pregunta 40 que hace usted si se encuentra presionado por una empresa con mas poder lucrativo que la suya, pero usted firmo un contrato de fidelidad con la subyacente… malditas empresas me recuerdan mis problemas personales…" luego de cavilar el joven entregó el examen y salió del salón .

**9 minutos después, patio central de la universidad.**

El chico se encontraba recostado en el pasto y sobre su estomago estaba Rufus comiendo nacos… "ha que hago amigo? Kim o Jen" dijo con angustia "mmm, Kim" le respondió su amigo sin dejar de comer "parece ser lo lógico en este caso, pero estoy muy confuso sobre esto" "confuso sobre que Ron?" lo interrumpió una femenina voz que el conocía bien "Kim?" "hola Ron" le respondió tiernamente, el chico evito su mirada y musito "como te fue en el examen?" "espero que bien" volvió a decir en el mismo tono, lo que exaspero mas a Ron "heee bueno Ron sobre lo que quería hablar" el joven volvió la vista hacia su interlocutor y le corto en seco antes de que hablara "Kim lo lamento" la chica lo miro desconcertada "pero por que?" "por la estupidez que te dije…" "Ron, lo que dijiste ayer ya no importa además estabas en todo el derecho de enojarte, yo fui la que no te creyó" el joven al oír eso desvió la vista "bueno, además de eso…" ahora Kim lo miraba atentamente "después que te fuiste, hablé con Jen… y por ahora tengo demasiadas confusiones en la cabeza…" "y con confusiones te refieres a que ella te dijo que le gustabas?" dijo la joven intentando mantener la compostura "no es tan simple como eso Kim" se excusaba el chico ante la amenazante cólera que se aproximaba "entonces?" "pues me he cuestionado muchas cosas que han ocurrido" la frase detono dentro de Kim haciendo que ella se parara bruscamente y con una mirada de enojo y frustración dijo "si así es como piensas por favor no me busques, ya se que es lo que mas importa para ti" luego la chica se aleja por el pasillo que conectaba al patio, durante el camino se topó con Jen "hola Kim" la pelirroja solo de dirigió una mirada de ira y dijo en voz baja "ojala que seas feliz con Ron" dejando a la chica en un estado alicaído.

"pues me he cuestionado muchas cosas que han ocurrido… eres un idiota Ron… te haz cuestionado si los estúpidos 4 años de relación conmigo ha sido un error… todo por esa… usurpadora. Ya estaba molesta con que fuera solo su amiga, pero esto ya paso el limite… ya no quiero nada con Ron Imparable, es el mas grande idiota que ha pisado la tierra" este pensamiento rodaba en la cabeza de Kim como un trompo sin control y todo lo que veía le recordaba a Ron, las flores del parque, el buen nacho, la universidad, todo, no había absolutamente nada que no le hiciera pensar en el. Por otro lado el chico estaba muy triste, aunque ya sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de la chica ante esa declaración "Ron hay algo que quiero aclarar" lo interrumpió Jen, sacándolo de su sumisión "si lo sé" "yo lamento haberme metido en tu vida así como así, nunca quise que lo tuyo con Kim terminara así" "eso no es culpa tuya, además puede que sea lo mejor, ella se merece a alguien más…" su frase fue cortada bruscamente por una cachetada de Jen "primero que nada no digas estupideces ella es la única que te merece" le dijo con molestia la chica "y segundo…" trago saliva y musito con dificultad "será mejor que yo salga de tu vida" Ron se quedo mirándola un momento, como si no entendiera lo que le acababan de decir, después Jen le dio una beso en los labios, luego se separó "adiós Ron…" le dijo mientras se alejaba de él, brotándole lagrimas de los ojos. El ratopin observaba la escena como si fuera una película, después se subió al hombro de su amo en señal de apoyo "vamos" le chillo al oído sacando a Ron de su trance "tienes razón Rufus, ya se que debo hacer" el chico se levantó y corrió en dirección a su auto.

**Departamento de Ron. 20 minutos después.**

El rubio abrió la puerta de su hogar abruptamente, para notar como su ex novia acomodaba sus pertenencias "Kim? Pero que haces?" pregunto incrédulo, aunque sabia la respuesta "acaso no es obvio?" le respondió fríamente la chica sin volverse a mirarlo "Kim por favor, lo que dije antes fue una verdadera estupidez, no pensé lo que decía" la joven levanto la vista para dejar mostrar su enojo "pues hubieras pensado mejor antes de decir eso…" hizo una pausa en lo que hacia "y sabes que es lo mas triste? Que había asumido que era mi culpa y que te había juzgado mal antes, pero al parecer me equivoque" volvió a decir en tono serio "si pudiera demostrárselo" pensaba el chico, hasta que se le ilumino la mente "Kim si no me crees te lo demostrare… el siguiente partido contra la universidad de Upperton no haré nada…" "Ron ambos sabemos que tu no harás eso" le gruño la joven "además que ocurrió con Jen acaso te dejó?" el chico hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor ante el nombre "ella dijo que saldría de mi vida, y lo hizo solo por ti" Kim dejó las maletas un momento "por mi?" preguntó sin muchos ánimos y algo confundida "si… pero ya no importa" "tienes razón" luego la chica procedió a salir del departamento mientras Ron le decía antes de que se fuera "te lo demostrare"

Los días pasaron velozmente, y Ron se había enterado que Jen se cambio de Universidad y pidió un traslado de la sucursal de la compra inteligente lo que no alegro al chico, el cual por su lado cada vez que veía a Kim en la universidad ella le hacia indiferencia y seguía su camino "no se cuanto mas soporte esto amigo" le dijo Ron al roedor rasurado.

Faltando pocos días para el gran juego clásico entre universidades todos estaban expectantes ante la formación del equipo y varias personas les daban ánimos a todos los integrantes incluyendo a Ron el cual en poco tiempo se había vuelto popular con las chicas ya que el rumor de su rompimiento se había esparcido por todo el campus "parece que las noticias vuelan" decía con sarcasmo cada vez que pasaba cerca de Bonnie, la cual solo se dignaba a reírse cínicamente, por otro lado a Kim al igual que Ron no le faltaban pretendientes, ya que como se imaginaran salir con una heroína de fama mundial y además porrista es algo que muchos querrían.

El día antes del partido el entrenador del equipo, les decía unas palabras para calmarlos "como sabrán chicos, este partido es el mas importante, no tanto como los regionales, pero debemos ganar por algo de dignidad, los idiotas de Upperton se creen mejores pero es por que no han conocido nuestra verdadera fuerza" "pero si el año pasado barrieron con nosotros" dijo un miembro del equipo "eso fue por culpa de Timmy, el dejo que le pegaran en sus partes intimas" decía mientras miraba a un joven de pelo café que se intentaba esconder entre sus compañeros "bueno en fin, chicos espero que todos estén listos para mañana" "ARRIBA EQUIPO!!" gritaron todos, excepto Ron que estaba se encontraba sentado en una banca lejos de los demás "si arriba equipo" dijo desanimado

**El día del partido 5:30 PM**

"o como puede ser es muy tarde!!!!" se exalto Ron "Rufus te dije que no pidieras orden extra grande" "lo siento" rezongo el ratopin dejando el ultimo naco que le quedaba sobre la bandeja, luego el rubio subió a su auto y condujo hasta llegar a la universidad

"bien aun quedan 5 minutos, suficiente para ponerme el uniforme calentar y estar listo" se dijo animosamente…

"IMPARABLE DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!!!" le grito el entrenador al ver llegar al chico "lo siento señor problemas técnicos" anuncio viendo a su ratopin con molestia "alístate ahora, el partido esta por empezar"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tiempo de libertad:**_

Capitulo 5:

La tensión dentro de los vestidores era inminente, nadie decía nada, pero la respiración era agitada, como si se disputara la vida en el juego, ningún integrante del equipo se atrevía a bromear en ese instante, hasta que… "rayos Rufus!!" se escucho en la sección alejada del sumiso grupo, todas las miradas se enfocaron en Ron el cual se había tropezado intentando ponerse los apretados pantalones "demonios Imparable compórtate" le regaño el defensa, viendo el ridículo que hacia "ho por dios chicos, esto parece un funeral, otras veces siempre están diciendo estupideces" "por si no lo haz notado, este es el partido mas importante que hemos tenido" "más que los regionales?" "más que los regionales" le reafirmó el mariscal de campo, el cual se acercaba disimuladamente a Ron "oye, Imparable" el rubio se puso las hombreras y luego se acercó a su compañero "que quieres ahora Jack?" el joven desvió la mirada y le respondió rápidamente "entonces es verdad que Possible y tu… heee bueno terminaron?" "por que quieres saber?" "pues solo curiosidad, es todo" luego le mostró una cínica sonrisa "la verdad es que solo fue un pleito, pero ya estamos bien" mintió el joven mientras volvía a terminar de ponerse su equipo "eso ni yo me lo creo…" pensó Ron mirando de reojo a Jack el cual le devolvía la mirada "cada vez me cae peor este tipo" gruño para sus adentros.

Apenas el chico terminó de vestirse el entrenador entró rápidamente por la puerta de los vestidores que conectaban a la cancha "bien muchachos, llego la hora" musitó esperando una respuesta enérgica de sus alumnos, lo cual no sucedió "vamos!! Donde esta ese animo?!! Ya se, si ustedes ganan convenceré al equipo de porristas para que salgan con ustedes, aunque me cueste" anuncio triunfante. Las caras de todos los jugadores excepto uno se iluminaron con el comentario "A GANAR!!!" gritaron al unísono "no me lo puedo creer, son tan idiotas como para conseguir una chica ellos" se reía Ron en silencio.

"bien Jonnhy al parecer tenemos casa llena, y solo esperamos la confrontación que dará fin a un año de rivalidad" "así es Charles y aparentemente el equipo de Middleton no anda con rodeos este año, al parecer su nuevo corredor es la esperanza del equipo, ahora veremos si esta bien fundamentada esa confianza" los comentaristas debatían opiniones triviales del juego (como todo locutor) esperando la aparición de los jugadores "y los jugadores ingresan en la cancha" el comentario fue seguido de una ola de aplausos y chiflidos de ovación por parte de la universidad de Middleton "… aquí viene el mariscal de campo Jack Tompsons, el máximo anotador por patada inicial que se haya registrado en la universidad… y por ultimo la arma secreta de el equipo, su nueva adquisición, Ron Imparable" las ovaciones aumentaron cuando Ron hizo su aparición en la cancha.

El equipo de animadoras se había mantenido bastante activo hasta ahora, con la aparición de los integrantes del equipo, haciendo porras y cánticos, pero una de sus integrantes no se alegró mucho con el nombre que habían dicho por altoparlante "vamos Kim reacciona" la zarandeó una chica rubia "a si lo siento…" dijo mirando a su ex novio, que se encontraba en el centro de la cancha saludando al publico "VAMOS CHICAS, COMO DICE?!!" grito la pelirroja con algo de molestia "RON, RON, RON IIIIMPARABLE!!!!" gritaron todas, mientras formaban una pirámide humana velozmente y en la punta se encontraba Kim, la que no dejaba de mirar al Rubio que en ese momento estaba al lado de Jack "hey Imparable observa como Possible me mira" le decía el mariscal mientras le golpeaba con el codo el hombro para hacerle notar la mirada de la chica "Kim nunca se fijaría en un idiota como tu" "perdón me dijiste algo?" le preguntó el fornido chico, haciéndose el desentendido con el comentario "no nada" le gruño seriamente, luego se alejó en dirección al entrenador.

"bien chicos estamos listos, ya saben todos bien las estrategias a seguir verdad?!!" pregunto mientras recorría con la mirada la caras de sus jugadores "bien, excelente AHORA SALGAN A LA CANCHA Y HAGAN SENTIR ORGULLOSA A ESTA CIUDAD" vociferó muy alegre, "SI!!!!" gritaron todos levantando el puño "si claro…" dijo desganado el rubio

Una vez todos los jugadores dispuestos en sus posiciones correspondientes, se oye el pitazo que da inicio al juego. "23, 54, 32 ahora!!... haap, haap, haap" anuncio el mariscal, mientras otro jugador recibía el balón y lo colocaba en posición para la patada "vamos Jack ahora!!" le gritó su compañero "no tienes que decírmelo 2 veces" luego patea con fuerza la pelota, la cual surca la cancha y cae en la zona de anotación "INCREIBLE!!! Otra anotación perfecta por patada inicial de nuestro mariscal de campo Jack Tompsons" decía eufórico el comentarista, mientras el eco de los altoparlantes se rompía con los gritos de los fanáticos en las gradas

"SI, ESE ES MI JUGADOR, MIERDA!!!!" aullaba el entrenador mas alegre que nadie desde las bancas de reposo, "Imparable!!" gritó Jack llamando la atención del joven que se encontraba distraído "viste eso?" le pregunto en tono burlón "grandísimo idiota…." Pensó Ron, y luego musitó "bien hecho" dijo con un cinismo puro, pero gracias a que su receptor era un verdadero tarado, tomo el comentario como un cumplido, mientras le hacia unos gestos a Kim desde lejos, haciendo enojar mas a Ron.

El partido prosiguió, ahora era turno de Upperton de iniciar con el balón… vuelve a sonar el pito y los defensas de ambos equipo colisionaron evitando el paso de cada cual, solo que el equipo contrario no se limito a una patada para anotar, así que empezaron a lanzarse pases y rápidamente avanzaban hacia la ultima línea de defensa de Middleton, en la cual estaba Ron hasta atrás esperando el momento oportuno. De un momento a otro el jugador que llevaba el balón es embestido por un defensa y cae al piso abruptamente dejando el balón a los pies de el rubio "QUE ESPERAS CHICO??!! CORRE!!!" gritaba el entrenador desde las bancas al ver que Ron no se movía "POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, CORRE IMPARABLE!!!" al final el chico tomo el balón, pero ya era muy tarde decenas de jugadores se abalanzaban sobre él. 5 segundos después el joven estaba enterrado por los uniformados. "damas y caballeros, al parecer Imparable se quedo en blanco" anunciaba el comentarista mientras veía como el rubio intentaba salir de debajo de los demás jugadores "PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO IMPARABLE, ESPERA QUE ACABE EL PRIMER TIEMPO PARA DARTE UNA GOLPIZA DE LA QUE NUNCA TE OLVIDARAS" vociferaba el entrenador encolerizado. Mientras que otro lado del lugar una chica pelirroja hacia gestos de dolor al ver a su ex novio ser vapuleado por el equipo contrario "por favor Ron, juega…" pensaba muy para sus adentros.

**30 minutos después.**

faltando ya 20 segundos para el termino de el primer tiempo, y Ron sin haber hecho nada, además de solo ser golpeado brutalmente con embestidas, el mariscal se acerca a Ron "IDIOTA, ACASO NO SABES JUGAR?!! TE JURO QUE SI PERDEMOS, ADEMAS DE SER TU CULPA, EL EQUIPO ENTERO TE DARA UNA PALIZA, ENTENDISTE??!!" gritaba ya casi sin aliento Jack con una mirada de odio "y también sigo sin entender por que alguien como tu, puedo obtener a alguien como Possible, pero eso es algo que me divertiré preguntándole cuando sea mi novia" masculló mientras dirigía una mirada de odio a Ron, el cual se la devolvió de una manera casi inhumana, como si estuviera fuera de si "mísero, bastardo, imbécil… no eres nadie… ya veremos quien golpea a quien después" pensó Ron el cual le dolía mas los comentarios desagradables de aquel sujeto que el hecho de que tuviera todo el cuerpo magullado y con rasguños.

El pito sonó anunciando el término del primer tiempo, todos los jugadores caminaron hacia los vestidores y cuando pasaban al lado de Ron, el cual se encontraba de pie mirando a Kim desde el área de anotación, lo pasaban a llevar bruscamente y diciéndole uno que otro comentario hiriente. La chica por su parte solo veía con melancolía y tristeza al rubio, que era insultado y golpeado por sus compañeros de equipo.

**5 minutos después, vestidores.**

Cuando el chico ingreso a la sala fue recibido con miradas de ira y muchos comentarios hirientes "bien, bien, así que el Sr. Imparable creé que puede salir impune de esta? Pues adivina que retardado, ya todos están invitados a tu golpiza luego de el partido" dijo con desden Jack quien estaba sentado en una banca de descanso de los vestidores y con una toalla en los hombros, esbozando una maligna sonrisa "hagan lo que quieran" respondió Ron con frialdad, luego se saco el casco y dejo ver su maltratada cara, la mayoría de el equipo se asombro bastante con los moretones he inflamaciones que presentaba el chico. Luego el silencio expectante fue roto por el entrenador que ingreso a paso apresurado y con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder "DONDE ESTA?!!" rugió mirando en todas direcciones, luego los miembros de el equipo se apartaron dejando el paso libre para que viera al rubio que se encontraba en una esquina "IMPARABLE, TE DI ESTA MÍSERA OPORTUNIDAD, Y COMO ME LO AGRADECES… HACIENDO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DURANTE TODO EL PARTIDO" vocifero con un tono que no era de el "DESPUES DE EL JUEGO QUEDAS FUERA DE EL EQUIPO PERMANENTEMENTE ENTENDISTE?!!" el chico lo miro un instante con seriedad y asintió con la cabeza "entendido señor".

Después el resto de el equipo paso al ala de descanso de los vestidores para recuperar energía dejando al rubio totalmente solo, además de su ratopin, el que lo miraba con tristeza y le sobaba el hombro en señal de ánimo "creo que esta fue una estupidez Rufus" "huu" le gimió su mascota con melancolía "creo que nunca podré recuperar a Kim… solo fue una idea estúpida" dijo asumiendo la idea, y bajando la cabeza "como puedes decir eso?" se escucho una voz que resonó en los oídos de Ron, el cual levanto la vista velozmente "KIM!!" se sobresalto bastante "tu no puedes estar aquí" rezongó aun sorprendido el chico, la joven se acerco, y se sentó al lado de el por un instante el silencio fue abrumador pero luego fue esfumado por un comentario "Ron tu no puedes seguir con esto, es una total perdida, además ya vi lo que tenia que ver" le sonrió, haciendo que Ron la mirara a los ojos "solo te pido que termines el partido" luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho corriendo por el pasillo que conectaba a la cancha "ya vi lo que tenia que ver…ósea me esta diciendo que… tal vez aun hay esperanza" se dijo animoso, alegrándole la cara al ratopin "bien Rufus es momento de terminar con esto".

**10 minutos después.**

Ambos equipos estaban en cancha nuevamente, y con ánimos renovados según el parecer de el Rubio "es hora de arreglar este marcador" se dijo con ánimos, luego miro a Kim la que le sonrió tímidamente, después volvió la vista hacia la puntuación "mmm 42 – 28 no todo esta perdido"

Sonó el pito, que marcaba el inicio del segundo tiempo, el juego comenzó del mismo modo de antes solo que esta vez cuando el compañero de Jack recibió el balón, los atacantes delanteros de Upperton penetraron la defensa de Middleton haciendo que el mariscal diera un pase, el cual fue interceptado por Ron "no hagas estupideces Imparable!!!" le grito con ira, esperando a que ocurriera lo mismo de antes con el rubio, pero el joven apenas recibió la pelota comenzó a correr como solo el lo sabia hacer "esto es increíble damas y caballeros Imparable evade las defensas de Upperton fácilmente… paso a Kurt, se bailo a Trace y… es… es ANOTACION!!!!! SI SEÑOR ES ANOTACION DE MIDDLETON" gritaba el comentarista mientras veía como el chico golpeaba el balón contra el piso.

Durante unos instantes todos quedaron mirando atónitos como el chico levantaba el puño en señal de victoria "heee y las ovaciones?" se decía el rubio mirando hacia las gradas, luego su pregunta fue esfumada por un fuerte estruendo de aplausos y vitoreas "eso esta mejor" dijo mirando a Jack, quien lo veía con odio, luego volvió la vista hacia Kim quien en ese momento hacia la coreografía de anotación, la chica se percato de el rubio y le hizo un gesto de animo, el cual hizo sonreír mucho a Ron.

**19 minutos después.**

El partido había mantenido un ritmo constante durante bastante tiempo, haciendo que Ron cada vez se viera mas como héroe ante las miradas de los fanáticos "VAMOS IMPARABLE, QUEDA EL ULTIMO MINUTO, HAZ LA JUGADA EN CONJUNTO CON TOMPSONS" gritaba el entrenador a viva voz, mientras veía que el marcador apuntaba: Upperton 52 – 50 Middleton.

"bien estúpido, será mejor que no te equivoques" le gruño a Ron, el mariscal "no te preocupes, Don Ron nunca se equivoca" el comentario hizo enfurecer mas a Jack, quien le dio la espalda y se alejo a su respectivo lugar mientras hacia crujir sus dientes.

"bien 37, 99, 68 haap, haap" anuncio Jack tomando el balón , y se lo lanzo a un defensa quien, de inmediato a penas lo recibió hizo un pase largo hacia una zona descubierta donde no se encontraba nadie "CORRE IMPARABLE CORRE!!!!" grito el entrenador. La reacción del chico fue mas rápida que las palabras, el rubio ya iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde caería el balón, pero era seguido por 2 defensas bastantes fornidos de el equipo contrario "esto no me gusta… no se supone que esta maniobra era a prueba de tontos?" gemía mientras aceleraba su paso. Cuando estaba por tomar el balón, un pie se deslizo frente a los suyos haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente "QUE DEMONIOS… ESO ES FALTA ARBITRO" reclamaba el entrenador al ver como los defensas pasaban sobre Ron quien estaba en el piso aún.

El juez de cancha miró su reloj y luego hizo sonar el pito que marcaba el termino definitivo de el partido "señores y señoras que desgracia… por una falta que no fue vista por el arbitro Middleton pierde este clásico juego…" decía con disimulada pena el comentarista mientras su compañero locutor se tiró al piso a llorar "se mas profesional Charles" le replico golpeándolo con el pie para que se levantara.

El rubio que aun estaba en el piso, observaba como celebraban en el otro lado de la cancha con júbilo y mucho estrépito "no puede ser…" dijo con angustia intentando ponerse de pie, luego levanto la vista y vio como el entrenador le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse "Imparable… me quede sin habla… tal vez perdimos, pero si hubieras empezado a jugar así al inicio del partido tal vez hubiera sido otra historia, bueno en fin por lo menos sabemos que eres el arma secreta" le dijo con una sumisa y calmada voz, lo cual desconcertó mucho al chico "no esta enojado?" "tal vez algo molesto, pero se que tenemos a un buen jugador…" le sonrió "pero solo me queda una duda… por que no jugaste el primer tiempo?" Ron desvió la mirada luego respondió con seguridad "dejémoslo en que fue algo de vida o muerte" después el chico se alejo en dirección a los vestidores dejando al entrenador bastante confundido y desorientado.

**5 minutos después. Vestidores.**

Cuando el chico ingreso a los vestidores, esperaba encontrarse con sus compañeros listos para la golpiza, pero no fue así, si no que le dirigieron una mirada de cierta alegría y tristeza, y lo felicitaron por su buen juego, los golpes en la espalda le llovían a Ron y apretones de manos además de abrazos y gritos de alegría "esperen, estoy confuso" dijo confuso el chico deteniendo la celebración "primero que nada no ganamos… y segundo, no que me querían golpear?" todos los jugadores se vieron entre si, y luego dirigieron sus miradas hacia el mariscal que estaba sentado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados "bien… Imparable jugaste…. Muy bien" dijo con dificultad, como si lo hubieran obligado a decir eso "gracias Jack" le ofreció la mano Ron, en gesto de buena fe, durante un instante ambos jóvenes se miraron hacia los ojos, luego Jack le tomo la mano lo que fue seguido de gritos y aplausos dentro del vestidor.

**30 minutos después.**

Una vez todos listos y duchados salen de a poco del vestidor, hasta que solo queda el rubio quien se encontraba ordenando su bolso "estúpido cierre, se supone que por eso se llaman así… vamos cosa ciérrate" decía intentando hacer fuerza para hacer subir la cremallera de su pantalón "bien.. al fin" dijo triunfante "Ron?" el chico al oír su nombre se voltea, y ve a la persona que mas esperaba ver "Kim…" masculló en tono sumiso "heee podemos hablar?"

Los 2 jóvenes estaban sentados en las bancas de descanso de los vestidores y solo intercambiaban miradas tímidas "y de que quieres hablar?" rompió el silencio Ron haciendo la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió "pues sobre lo del partido" " a si eso" dijo desviando la mirada el rubio "Ron… lo que hiciste fue…" "valiente?" "no…" "temerario?" "no…" "espectacular?" "fue estúpido Ron" el chico quedo mirando el piso sin decir nada "no tenias por que hacer eso… hubieras podido demostrarme que te importaba de muchas otras formas" "pero esta fue la única que se me ocurrió" dijo cómicamente el chico "Ron.. tal vez tuvimos problemas… pero todo esto fue justificado por la desconfianza que mostré hacia a ti" "a que te refieres?" "a que si desde el principio hubiera confiado en ti nunca hubiéramos peleado y en cierto modo te insinué a que te acercaras a Jennifer" "heee sigo sin entender" "ho por dios Ron… te estoy diciendo que por mi culpa paso todo esto" le respondió algo molesta "a eso" "si eso" le reafirmo su ratopin que había salido de el bolsillo y se había encaramado en el hombro de su amo "también te había extrañado Rufus" dijo tiernamente Kim "también?" pregunto el rubio interesado "heee bueno si.. digo eso por…" "estas diciendo que me extrañaste?" la chica se quedo un momento muda, luego solo abrazo a Ron mientras le daba un beso apasionado, un beso que calmaba todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar la pareja durante mucho tiempo separados, después Kim se separo "eso responde tu pregunta?" dijo tiernamente mientras se ruborizaba.

Una vez arreglado el problema de Ron, el joven podía volver a sentirse completo… cuando iba a tomar su bolso nota un pequeño trozo de papel que sobresale de un bolsillo externo, el chico lo toma y comienza a leer en voz alta para que Kim escuchase:

_Ron: _

_Se que tal vez te cause muchos problemas y también el rompimiento de tu relación, pero quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención hacer esto… yo solo quería ser tu amiga y nada mas, fue una estupidez lo que te dije antes… ojala algún día me puedas perdonar, ahora solo te puedo decir que Kim y tu ojala sean muy felices y puedas arreglar todos los inconvenientes que te cause._

_PS: jugaste muy bien en el partido._

_Atte. Jennifer Cross._

"Atte. Jennifer Cross… ese apellido me suena" dijo Ron apenas lo termino de leer "bueno por lo menos se que Jen vio el partido" luego miro a Kim la que estaba en estado de shock "Kim? Estas bien" el chico la movió un momento para que reaccionara "Ron… nunca le preguntaste su apellido?" "a Jen… creo que no… por que preguntas?" la chica quedo mirando de reojo a Ron y luego respondió "te suena el comandante Cross?" " a si el loco que quiso imponer orden mundial… AAAAAA!!!! No creerás que?!!" anuncio alarmado el rubio, Kim solo movió la cabeza para disipar la idea "será mejor no pensar en eso ahora" dijo en tono meloso mientras envolvía a Ron en sus brazos "y en que quieres pensar?" le respondió el chico que la abrazo por la cintura "tal vez en nosotros" luego los labios de los jóvenes se unieron en un tierno y apasionado beso, el cual marcaba el inicio de una muy perduradera relación.

FIN.


End file.
